


even satellites won't see this coming

by techManticore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Older Ignis Scientia, Younger Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techManticore/pseuds/techManticore
Summary: Noctis has worked under Ignis at the restaurant, Regalia, for several months now. He enjoys his job and the people he works with, but Ignis has become quite a debilitating distraction. One Noctis isn't quite sure how to deal with.Ignis finds himself drawn to Noctis as well despite knowing how greatly inappropriate his feelings are.





	even satellites won't see this coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely inspired by After the Rain. Though this work will likely go in a much different direction than the anime.  
> If it's not clear in the tags Noctis is 20 and Ignis is 32. Please don't read it the age difference makes you uncomfortable.  
> I do know how this fic is going to go so hopefully this will not take me long to complete despite being multiple chapters.

Noctis is relieved to see Ignis working in the break room that doubles as an office of the cozy family restaurant.

He's hunched over the keyboard typing furiously and seems to not even hear Noctis enter the room. Only after Noctis let’s the door slam shut behind him does Ignis turn away from the computer, the old chair creaking threateningly as he faces Noctis.

“Oh Noctis, apologies. I didn’t see you there. Is there something I can help you with?"

Ignis is smiling kindly at Noctis and his glasses, always carefully perched on his face, are now sliding almost completely off his nose after staring at the computer for gods know how long. Giving Noctis a good look at his stunning, green eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled too, meaning that it was coming undone from his usually perfect pompadour ever so slightly. And his shirt sleeves are bunched around his elbows in a uncharacteristically disorganized fashion. But it is such a good look for Ignis.

Noctis swallows and tries to not feel self conscious about the heat in his cheeks and thrusts a piece of paper in Ignis’ direction, averting his gaze from his manager.

“My schedule request for next month,” Noctis mumbled. “They had to change they days of my doctor appointments, so it’s a bit different. “

Ignis takes the paper from Noctis, adjusting his glasses as he looks over Noctis’ availability for the month.

“Thank you,” he says. “I was just about to start on next month’s roster, so your timing is perfect.”

That small insignificant remark shouldn’t make Noctis blush harder, or make his chest feel so light he could float away. But it does.

Still smiling, and with a polite nod dismissing Noctis, Ignis returns to his computer work.

Noctis, though disappointed to be banished to the outer rim of Ignis’ attention span, is grateful for the distraction as he busies himself with collecting his work clothes and slipping into the adjacent changing room to get ready for his shift.

Ignis is gone from the break room when Noctis emerges five minutes later. Probably helping the kitchen prepare for the dinner rush or briefing the wait staff on the new promotions.

“’Bout time, Noct" Nyx, one of the chefs, quips from his position at the stove as Noctis enters the kitchen. “Crowe called off so we’re swamped back here!”

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbles.

“Its whatever. You’re here now. Can you peel and chop that stuff there?” Nyx nods toward a pile of vegetable on the counter.

“Sure.” Noctis quickly washes his hands and gets to working through the small mountain of produce in front of him.

While Noctis does work in the kitchen, he doesn’t do much cooking. He mostly preps ingredients, assists with the cooking process and cleans. He enjoys it though. Its simple work which is how Noctis prefers most things in his life, and his coworkers are great.

“Ignis said he'd help us once it got busy.”

Noctis takes a deep breath, suddenly very aware of his hands and how precisely they were chopping the vegetables. Ignis would probably be cooking with them after all. Noctis feels a little thrill in the pit of his stomach. The prospect of working with Ignis is a nerve wracking but also exciting.

“Okay,” Noctis replies hoping his voice doesn't shake with the onslaught of adrenaline in his system.

Ignis is nothing if but a dutiful manager. Making sure not only his customers are taken care of, but also his employees. If that means working in the back with the kitchen staff or taking customers orders, he is always right where he is needed. Under Ignis Regalia runs like a well oiled machine.

It’s about half an hour into his shift when the dinner shift starts to crest into a tidal wave of orders threatening to overcome the chefs who were already stretched thin. A tense atmosphere seeps into the kitchen. But just when it’s on the verge of being too much Ignis walks in. Just his presence along is enough to break the tension.

Noctis himself is busy making sure a pot of soup didn’t burn. He is gently stirring it when Ignis slides behind him, peering over his shoulder. Ignis' chest is pressed up against Noctis’ back. He can feel Ignis’ breath along his neck as Ignis checks over the soup.

“Looks good,” Ignis says. “Just give it a touch longer to thicken and it should be ready to go.”

Noctis nods and continues to stir, much too nervous and flustered by Ignis' proximity to look at Ignis or even speak. At Noctis’ affirmation Ignis gives a nod of his own before checking on the others and getting to work.

A few hours later it is finally slow enough for Noctis to take a break.

“What would you like for your meal?” Ignis asks as Noctis passes him.

“Just a sandwich is fine,” Noctis replies. He doesn’t usually eat anything on his breaks even though Ignis allows them to have practically anything they want from the kitchen. But Noctis can’t possibly pass up the chance to eat Ignis' cooking as Ignis doesn’t usually cook with them much anymore.

The sandwich Noctis receives from Ignis is much more than he’s expecting. Its stuffed thick with juicy tender meat, still fresh and hot. It looks so delicious Noctis doesn’t even comment on the handful of vegetables that Ignis included on the side.

“Thanks,” he give Ignis a shy smile.

Ignis returns it. His eyes gaining little crinkles around the edges. Noctis reallylikes that. He really likes Ignis’ smile.

“My pleasure,” he says watching Noctis leave for the break room.

* * *

 

“You spoil him too damn much,” Nyx snorts from behind Ignis.

“Perhaps,” Ignis sighs, his tone is almost…fond, “there’s just something about him; I want to take care of him.”

Nyx makes a thoughtful humming noise and narrows his eyes at Ignis.

“What?” Ignis asks returning his look.

“Nothin',” Nyx dismisses amiably.

“You might want to tone it down a bit though. Don’t want people accusing you of playing favorites.”

“…Right"

* * *

 

 In the break room Noctis is working on class work while munching away at his sandwich. Soon though the silences is broken by one of the waiters, Prompto, entering the break room.

Noctis is thankful for the company and it’s a welcomed distraction from his homework.

“Hey buddy. You on break too?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replies clearing away his books so Prompto had room.

“That sandwich looks good did Nyx make it?”

Noctis shook his head “Ignis.”

“Oh man, I’m jealous Iggy makes the best food!”

“He'd make you something if you wanted.”

“Nah that’s okay. Don’t want to bother him.”

“Then here,” Noctis tears a huge chunk from his sandwich and holds it out to Prompto.

“Thanks!,” Prompto says accepting the offered food, and taking an enormous bite.

“Oh man that is so good!”

Noctis laughs, “Right!”

* * *

 

After his shift Noctis' back and legs are killing him. The ache is a constant reminder of the injury he received as a child. Most days the pain is manageable. But Noctis has bad days too, making it impossible to leave his bedroom and sometimes just a difficult shift will make Noctis so stiff that has to use all his strength just to make it to the train station.

He visits a physical therapist regularly and he has pain medication but they can only do so much to help. Especially since Noctis isn’t too keen on taking his meds even when he needs them. Using them makes him nervous. He doesn’t like feeling dependent on anything.

“Good work today Noctis,” Ignis says as Noctis puts his uniform away in his locker and grabs his school things.

“I’ll have the new schedule posted tomorrow, so be sure to check it.”

“Sure,” Noctis nods. “See you tomorrow.”

Ignis gives him the crinkly eyed smile again, “See you tomorrow”.

When Noctis is finally home after two painfully long train rides and a five block walk all the lights are out and the house is silent. His father must have gone to bed early.

Noctis himself doesn’t take long to finish his nightly routine and slip into bed. Noctis sighs as he burrows himself under the blankets. The warm water from his shower took away enough of the ache in his muscles for him to relax.

Another sigh escapes Noctis as he let’s his thoughts wander to Ignis, and how it would feel to have Ignis curled up in bed with him. Noctis' hand reaches up and travels down his side. He pretends that its Ignis’ hand that's stroking him. Noctis’ shivers as goosebumps erupt along his arms, and his heart squeezes with the sensuality of the image.

He let’s himself get lost in the fantasy. He continues to mime the movements of the Ignis in his mind. Ignis would probably use his finger tips to trail little tickling touches up and down Noctis' torso and give a teasing squeeze to Noctis’ hip every time his fingers passed. Then his hand would go to Noctis’ hair and he would massage and scratch his scalp all the while whispering sweet words into Noctis’ ear. Perhaps Ignis would leave little kisses along his neck. Noctis shivered again as his fingers left his hair and pressed against his neck. It would feel so good, Noctis thinks, to be kissed by Ignis.

Then when he was done with his neck Ignis would slip his hands under Noctis’ shirt. He would rub his palms up and down Noctis’ sides. Soothing. Relaxing. Until Noctis would be comfortable enough for Ignis to slip Noctis’ shirt over his head. Noctis did so himself now. Ignis would give him little kisses and bites all the way down his torso, making Noctis feel so good. Until--

Noctis sighs a third time, a much more resigned sound now, as his hand drops back down beside him on the bed. Now that he's back, grounded in the reality of his dark bedroom, he feels dumb. Dumb that he would let himself think Ignis harbored any sort of feelings for him that weren't strictly platonic or that their relationship would move beyond anything than employer and employee. And Ignis is so incredibly smart. Noctis probably wouldn’t have anything to offer. That’s what you’re suppose to do in a relationship, right? Help each other grow. Noctis wouldn’t be able to do that for Ignis. Even though he is an adult technically, compared to Ignis Noctis is essentially a kid. And that is incredibly frustrating.

Noctis presses his lips together as and overwhelming loneliness fills his chest threatening to crush him and making tears prick in the corner of his eyes.

Some where along the line his tiny, manageable puppy crush on Ignis became a full-blown… something. Something that doesn’t seem like its going to fade anytime soon. Which can’t be good for Noctis’ heart. Because no matter how many times he tell himself its futile his stomach will still jump when Ignis’ calls for him; and his skin will still feel like its burning wherever Ignis touches him; and Noctis will still imagine what it would feel like to get a particularly strong hug or passionate kiss from Ignis.

They’re painful, these feelings. But, honestly, Noctis doesn’t want his feeling to change, because deep down there’s a part of him still holding out hope that Ignis would return his feelings should he ever be desperate enough to confess.

So, for now at least, he’ll tough it out.

* * *

 

It’s quite late when Ignis unlocks the door to his apartment. He sets his keys and wallet on the table in his entryway and slips off his shoes . Placing them nearly near the door.

Ignis slips on his house shoes, grabs his phone and a pack of cigarettes and heads out to his balcony.

He doesn’t smoke very often. Just after a stressful day. And covering a kitchen shift usually ended up being stressful enough for at least one cigarette.

Ignis doesn’t even like to smoke all that much. The smoke burns in his lungs unpleasantly and he dislikes how the taste of them tends to linger in his mouth. But it does the job of relaxing him so he keeps up the habit.

It’s a bit sad really. Cooking used to be the activity he turned to when he needed a break, but now it just feels like a chore. He cooked all the time when he was younger and he enjoyed it very much. He had especially loved cooking for others. But ever since he took over Regalia that love had been waning. Even making his own meals is slowly becoming just a task he has to complete, rather than a hobby.

Ignis breathes out a cloud of smoke and watches it curl into the night sky. His thoughts turn to Noctis and what Nyx said about favoring him.

It’s not as though he thinks Noctis is better than the others or that he deserves more. There’s just something about his hard-working yet gentle attitude that draws Ignis to Noctis. Some of the others think that he can be bratty or unfriendly because he doesn’t talk much or she emotion very well but Ignis can see past that and he know deep down there is a sweet man inside of Noctis.

What Ignis really wants is the chance to discover the more tender side of Noctis, but it would be highly inappropriate and cross so many lines . He’d surely be let go on the spot if anyone had found out. Not to mention Noctis wouldn’t appreciate any sort of advance from his manager.

That doesn’t stop Ignis from hoping though.

Ignis finishes the cigarette and stubs it out before collecting the laundry he left put to dry and brought it inside. He throws away the spent cigarette in the trash and sat down on the couch to fold the sheets. After he was done he puts them away in the linen closet and washes his dishes left in the sink.

It’s only then he finally allows himself to shower and go to bed, setting his alarm for an early hour the next morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuunicorn_?s=09)


End file.
